fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Angel Of Death (SuperNatural)
Summary The Angel Of Death is an Antagonistic but Neutral Character, As a Supporting Antagonist & Minor Character in the Central POV Of SuperNatural. The Angel Of Death is a Historical & Biblical Entity, as its name suggests it is the heavenly counterpart of The Grim Reaper. It is known for its Mass-Killings back in biblical times via the Power Of Yahweh, then reappeared and caused Mass-Kill on the Victims it Self-targeted on However not by the Command of God. Behaviour Back in biblical times the Angel Of Death was sent by god to kill the Egyptian’s Firstborns in retaliation for refusing to set free the Israelites whom they have tortured, Forced, and Enslaved, and it’s not just them but rather other Groups/Civilisations who threaten or Behave hostile to god’s People, The event is known as “The Passover”. So it’s most explainable that the Angel Of Death is a Weapon Of god following his command when Done, However it seems that the Angel Of Death has a self-aware mind as it attacked Hundreds of ISIS Members without Yahweh’s Command. Appearance It appears As a large entity with a physical form reminiscent of an Angel but it’s composition appears to be a glowing Fog or Mist making it completely intangible. It has a Wingspan Of 15 Meters 6 (Meters longer than its Body size), it doesn’t seems to have facial features or a lower Torso, rather the lower torso area appears to be Shredded like a Reaper. The mist that composes it’s whole body seems to Glow and noticeably pulsate. Recorded Stats Alignment: Neutral Name: The Angel Of Death, Destroying Angel Age: Biblical (Unknown Number Of Centuries) Gender: None (referred to as Female by Liam, and Male by Tyler) Classification: Unholy & Holy Angel, Destroyer Of Sins Kill Count: *'185,000' (The men in the Assyrian Army Of Sennacherib) *Countless Firstborn Egyptian Children Status: Active Combat Stats Tier: At-least Low 6-B Powers And Abilities: *Superhuman Physical Characteristics *Large Size (Meters Larger than an Elephant) *Death Manipulation (Capable Of Slaughtering Countless People, without any physical Contact) *Age Manipulation-Disease Manipulation (“Personal” Ways Of Killing a Person or a Vey Large Number Of People, The Angel can age a person to the point of their Ages on Death, and can inflict Likely-Death diseases.) *Soul Manipulation (Can extract, Control, or Collect the soul of the sinner it Kills) *Life Manipulation (Not only it can take life away, it can still bring it back) *Biological Manipulation (Adds up to Manipulating loving organisms) *Dimensional Travel *Immortality (Type 1 & likely 8) (The Angel Of Death heavily relies on the Power & Existence Of Yahweh, Cutting it’s non-physical connection with God (If there is any Way to do so) could easily cause it to Vanish or Be Erased *Electricity Manipulation (Its very presence can Cause nearby electronics to Malfunction As long as it is nearby) *Fear Manipulation (Its nearby presence nearby can cause people with a Sinner’s Past, to feel great Fear) *Flight (Type 3) (As it is an “Angel” It is capable of True Flight) *Intangibility (Its entire physical form is more of a Glowing Fog-like Cloud in The Vague-shape of an Angel, Most Conventional firearms could just pass through it) *Inorganic Physiology *Teleportation *At-least Shapeshifting (Capable Of splitting itself into smaller Entities Called “Killer Angels”, See Notable Attacks & Techniques) *Resistance *Reality Warping (Read Below) **Physics Manipulation **Time Manipulation (Can slow down time Temporarily) **Existence Erasure (Can erase an Entity, Being, Or Creature, Though the number of Entities it could effect are limited to about 500) *Power Nullification (Can Nullify the Defence Capabilities of a certain Entity) Attack Potency: At-least Island Level (The Angel Of Death is an Entity sent by God, It is capable of Slaughtering Tens Of Thousands Of People (The Population Of The Small country of Malta as an Example, or even its known structures or urban areas). Speed: Transonic Travel/Flight Speed (Can catch up with an Airbus A380, Which Can go at a top speed of 1,185 kph (Mach 0.96)), Subsonic Attack & Combat Speed, Peak Human Reaction Speed Lifting Strength: At-least Class 100 (Threw an M1A2 Abrams nearly 200 meters away) Striking Strength: At-Least Island Class Durability: Unknown (Its Whole Appearance in SuperNatural had almost every Attack Fly through it due to its mist-composition) Stamina: Unknown Range: Kilometres (Itself Alone can slaughter nearly thousands in all directions without moving and rather inflicting organisms with Death nearly 7 kilometres away), Several Meters (Killer Angels) Intelligence: Unknown Standard Equipment: Fog-like Scythe (Both) Weakness: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Killer Angels' - It is capable of Ripping it’s Form apart into smaller entities called “Killer Angels”, it can use these being to Add up to the efficiency of Its Killings, or boost up its Numbers.) (Here are some of the Notable Variants;) **'Kamikaze' - As the Same suggests, these K-Angel Variants are suicidal, killing their victims along with themselves by Self Destruction or Explosive-Combustion **'Harvester' - Named after The Harvester these H-Angels appear in a darker-greyish colour and utilise double-edged Scythes. They have grim reaper-esque appearances. **'Plague-Inflictor' - Cause Temporary rapid disease within a 30 Meter Radius, Which Can Kill Humans, Animals, and Strangely, Simple-Cell organisms. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SuperNatural Category:Neutral Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Death Users Category:Disease Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life Users Category:Biological Manipulation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Electricity Users Category:Fear Users Category:Flight Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Inorganic Physiology Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Resistance Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Physics Users Category:Time Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users